


...А стало быть, всё хорошо

by Girl_with_Violets



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Aro/Ace Natasha, Asexual Character, BDSM, Breathplay, Caning, Choking, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't copy to another site, Femdom, Hotel Sex, Leashes, Lonely Steve Rogers, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Nipple Torture, Other, Panties, Platonic BDSM, Platonic Sex, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sleepovers, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve in Panties, Subspace, Verbal Humiliation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_with_Violets/pseuds/Girl_with_Violets
Summary: Ведь Стив и Наташа не любовники.





	...А стало быть, всё хорошо

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And Besides, It Would Still Be All Right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416687) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



> Переведено на ЗФБ-2019 для команды асексуалов. Название и саммари взято из композиции Леонарда Коэна "Сёстры милосердия".
> 
> Спасибо 006_stkglm за помощь и вычитку!

Когда Стив входит в дверь гостиничного номера, Наташа ждет его, устроившись на комоде в изножье кровати. На ней темное платье длиной чуть выше колен и неприличного вида туфли на высоком каблуке, которые беззаботно покачиваются, держась только на пальчиках ее ног. Обычно по ее лицу можно понять не больше, чем по своду стоп, но сегодня и там и там едва уловимо читается скука.

Стив не позволяет себе даже смущенно переступить с ноги на ногу и уж тем более не просит прощения. Наташа приходит сюда по собственной доброй воле. Она терпеть не может извинений за просьбы о подобных встречах, а если ей что-то не нравится, она имеет свойство изыскивать самые ужасные способы наказания.

Совсем не те, которыми она наказывает Стива обычно, вот в чем все дело.

Разумеется, Наташа приподнимает бровь, когда он просто останавливается у двери, прикрыв и заперев ее за собой.

— Я говорила, какую цену тебе придется заплатить на этот раз. Ты готов?

Стив коротко дергано кивает и отходит к стоящему рядом креслу, стаскивая с себя кожаную куртку. Следом он снимает и мягкую футболку на размер больше, чем он привык.

Наташа одобрительно хмыкает. Услышав это, Стив польщенно розовеет, хоть и не понимает точно, что ее зацепило — какую футболку он выбрал или насколько быстро разделся.

«Разумеется, мне нравится смотреть на тебя, — сказала ему как-то Наташа. — Но сама при тебе раздеваться не буду. Меня это интересует настолько же, насколько ты хотел бы присунуть фреске на потолке Сикстинской капеллы».

Стив откладывает футболку и берется за ремень. Наташа произносит:

— М-м.

Это даже не слово, но от недвусмысленного тона Стив застывает на месте, сердце его начинает биться быстрее, а по коже бегут мурашки.

Повернув руку ладонью вверх и едва заметно согнув указательный палец, Наташа манит его к себе. Стив встает перед ней точно на том расстоянии, какому она научила: так близко, чтобы она могла коснуться, если пожелает, но достаточно далеко, чтобы не вторгаться в ее личное пространство.

Наташа окидывает его быстрым взглядом, не упуская ни единой детали, не исключая место, где он стоит.

— Хорошо.

Стив встает чуть более прямо и впервые за, как ему кажется, несколько дней выдыхает свободно.

Наташа протягивает руку, и Стив поспешно подчиняется безмолвному приказу: вытаскивает ремень из шлевок, сгибает пополам и вкладывает ей в ладонь, стараясь не тешить себя предвкушениями того, что она, возможно, захочет сделать при помощи такой длинной кожаной полосы и стальной пряжки. Возможно, она просто его дразнит.

Наташа кладет ремень рядом с собой, хозяйским жестом накрыв его рукой. На этот раз, в отличие от их прошлой встречи, ее ногти выкрашены в темно-красный, почти черный цвет.

Стив поднимает голову и смотрит ей в лицо на мгновение позже, чем следовало. На сей раз Наташа приподнимает обе брови.

Жарко покраснев и прикусив губу, Стив опускается на одно колено, поспешно избавляясь от обуви и носков, а затем выпрямляется, оставшись в одних джинсах. Он и их готов спихнуть к ногам и раздеться уже наконец полностью, но, разумеется, Наташа качает головой.

— Не торопись.

Стив резко вдыхает и, подчиняясь приказу, медленно приспускает джинсы, открывая взгляду полоску белого кружева с маленьким бантиком из белой ленты по центру. Следом показывается шелковистая голубая ткань трусиков, сквозь которую уже непристойно выделяется бугор его члена, пусть вставшего пока лишь наполовину.

— Ну вы только посмотрите, — бормочет Наташа. — Ты такой милый, когда выполняешь то, что велено, так ведь?

— Да, мэм. — Стив продолжает раздеваться медленно, как было сказано, хотя от ее негромкого многообещающего голоса он постыдно дергается всем телом, соски напрягаются, а член напрягается. Спустив джинсы с бедер и полностью явив бесстрастному взгляду Наташи трусики, он ежится: воздух холодит обнажившуюся кожу.

Наташа пренебрежительно машет рукой, разрешая снять джинсы одним движением. Когда Стив перешагивает через них, она велит:

— Повернись.

Стив незамедлительно подчиняется, хотя и знает, что даже он не может двигаться достаточно быстро, чтобы скрыть реакцию собственного тела на этот приказ.

— Нагнись, — велит Наташа — как Стив и ожидал. Он сгибается в поясе, демонстрируя зад, обтянутый кружевными голубыми трусиками, которые Наташа выбрала для него сама. Она все еще держит ремень, она могла бы…

В ногу чуть выше колена упирается каблук, тонкий и твердый; Стив следит, как он скользит вверх по его бедру вплоть до расселины между ягодиц. Стив напоминает себе, что должен дышать, что нельзя ни о чем умолять. Этой операцией руководит Наташа: только она решает, когда ему позволено открыть рот и позволено ли вообще.

Опершись ногой о его бедро, вдавив каблук в кожу, Наташа полностью вдевает ступню в туфлю; Стив закрывает глаза, ожидая, пока она повторит движение и второй ногой. Пока она обеими стопами упирается в его обтянутый изящными трусиками зад, Стив стоит абсолютно неподвижно, согнувшись в пояснице. Наташа шевелит ногами, и кончики каблуков царапают нежную складку между бедрами и ягодицами Стива.

Затем ее правая ступня смещается, и гладкий кончик туфли касается внутренней стороны его бедра. Стив судорожно выдыхает и переступает по полу, раздвигая ноги; когда Наташа надавливает носком туфли на его яйца, он тихо и беспомощно ахает, и его член отвердевает полностью, натянув ткань кружевного белья. Яйца, прижатые Наташиной ножкой, напрягаются.

— Если бы я злилась из-за нашей сегодняшней встречи, — говорит Наташа, покачивая ступней около его мошонки — не надавливая жестко, но давая почувствовать, что могла бы, — я бы, наверное, заставила тебя кончить прямо так, правда?

Стив зажмуривается, запрещая себе сжимать кулаки — его руки свободно висят вдоль тела, кончики пальцев касаются пола.

— Да, мэм.

— Я могла бы заставить тебя кончить прямо сейчас, — продолжает Наташа. Она убирает левую стопу с его зада и устраивает на пояснице, используя ту вместо скамеечки для ног. Правая ступня сдвигается дальше, острый кончик туфли давит через трусики на ствол члена. — И мне бы даже не пришлось к тебе прикасаться… И заняло бы это совсем недолго.

Теперь Наташа трет носком туфли прямо под головкой, и от этого безжалостного нажатия и равнодушных слов член становился все тверже и тверже. Еще немного, и он вырвается из трусиков наружу. Лицо Стива пылает жаром не столько от неудобной позы с опущенной головой, сколько от слов Наташи и желания, чтобы она их исполнила.

— Верно, мэм.

— А ты бы вылизал мне туфельки, — шепчет Наташа, надавливая сильнее, до легкой боли, как раз такой, как нужно.

Стив беспомощно задыхается, его член под этим беспощадным давлением прижимается к животу. Наташу учили балету; Стив знает сколько силы таится в пальцах ее ног.

— Если бы ты посмел хоть немного обкончать мне туфли, — она качает ступней, и из горла Стива вырывается короткий всхлип, — ты бы в ту же секунду упал на колени и вылизал их дочиста, чтобы потом я пошла по своим делам, и ты меня больше не заботил.

— Да, — от одной этой картинки Стив уже на полдороге к оргазму; он знает, что в действительности она поставит его на место в тысячу раз лучше, решительно, напористо и сурово даст то, что ему нужно. — Да, верно, я бы… я готов, мэм, пожалуйста…

— Нет, — говорит Наташа, чей голос становится прохладным и отрывистым. Ее ступня выскальзывает из промежности Стива, а вторая, лежащая на пояснице, смещается. Шуршит ткань, раздается короткий напряженный выдох, Наташа приходит в движение и неожиданно вспрыгивает на отставленный зад Стива, легко балансируя на его пояснице.

Стив застывает совершенно, абсолютно неподвижно. Шелк под ее каблучками наверняка скользит.

— Ты этого не сделаешь, — говорит Наташа, возвышаясь над ним. — Знаешь, почему?

Стив изо всех сил жмурится.

— Потому что вы не… вы не этого хотите.

Наташа двигает ступней, и Стив чувствует, как она водит вдоль его позвоночника носком туфельки.

— И чего же я не хочу?

Стиву и дольше приходилось оставаться неподвижным, даже в настолько неудобной позе, даже с грузом на спине, но сейчас он готов задрожать всем телом. И все же он даже не шевелится. Если Наташа желает стоять на нем, он не может ее подвести.

— Вы не… — Стив проигрывает в голове ее слова. — Вы не хотите провести вечер, не думая обо мне.

Носок туфли смещается, кончик каблука изысканно медленно чертит полосу по его коже. Стив сдерживает дрожь от этого острого ощущения и не дает себе пошатнуться, когда кровь приливает к головке члена.

— Что еще?

Стив напрягает память, с трудом подбирая слова.

— Вас не злит наша встреча. Вы не против, чт…

Наташа вновь переносит свой вес на обе ноги и приседает на корточки. Большим пальцем она ведет по царапине, что оставила у него на спине, и Стив забывает, о чем говорил.

— Я не против чего? — подсказывает Наташа и легонько, предупреждающе впивается в его кожу ногтями. Пусть и короткие, они все же остры.

— Вы не против меня трогать, — говорит Стив, пока не успел окончательно растерять дар речи. — Вы не против проводить со мной время.

— Верно. — Наташа спрыгивает с его поясницыы и чуть слышно приземляется на ковер. — Итак, а теперь, когда мы определились, что я пришла сюда по своей воле, чтобы делать с тобой что хочу… На колени.

Стив выдыхает, часто моргая, и опускается на колени, выпрямив спину и свободно опустив руки. Встав в позу, он поднимает на Наташу взгляд.

— Приемлемо, — признает та. Подталкивает его бедра острым носком туфли, надавливает на член, жестко проводит по животу. Стив безотрывно смотрит ей в глаза; если какая-то часть ее тела и обнажается случайно, то не для его взгляда.

Наташа вздыхает, качая головой.

— Такой послушный. С тобой могло бы быть почти скучно. Вот только…

Она наклоняется к Стиву, и ее прикрытые тканью груди оказываются невыносимо близко к его лицу. Стив не опускает взгляда, не прижимается ближе и не отстраняется. Раздается легкий шорох кожи и бряцание металла — Наташа берет его ремень, — и это становится единственным предупреждением, после которого кожаная петля обхватывает шею Стива. Пропустив конец ремня через пряжку, Наташа туго затягивает ее, отчего пряжка вдавливается в горло. А Стив так и стоит на коленях, выпрямив спину и расправив плечи.

— Вот только мы оба знаем, за каким наказанием ты пришел сюда. — Наташа тянет за самодельный поводок, вынуждая Стива вздернуть голову. Оказывается, в какой-то момент он закрыл глаза; теперь открывает снова и смотрит на нее. — Поэтому мне плевать, насколько ты хорош. Тебе все равно будет больно, и виноват в этом только ты, потому что был такой грязной и жадной блядью. Верно?

— Да, мэм. — Голос Стива звучит относительно ровно, несмотря на волну жара, которая опаляет его при ее словах, выжигая из головы все, кроме этого мгновения.

— Колени шире, — приказывает Наташа, и Стив сильнее раздвигает их, скользя по ковру. Наташа берет с комода, на котором сидела раньше, тонкий черный прут, и Стиву едва удается держаться неподвижно, когда его охватывает дрожь предвкушения.

Наташа касается прутом его губ; Стив невольно опускает ресницы, а затем заставляет себя открыть глаза и взглянуть на нее.

— Целуй.

Стив знает, как правильно это делать: наклонив голову, он целует узкий черный прут приоткрытыми губами и водит языком вверх-вниз, пока Наташа не отдергивает его.

— Проси, — напоминает она.

— Пожалуйста, мэм, — голос Стива слегка дрожит. Он жаждет этого. — Пожалуйста, ударьте меня.

Прут свистит в воздухе и резко бьет его под подбородком. От жгучей сладости этого удара у Стива перехватывает дыхание, член пульсирует.

— С чего бы мне это делать? — подсказывает Наташа.

Стив облизывает губы. На этот вопрос она всегда ждет особого, отдельного ответа; ему приходится внимательно слушать и вспоминать ее слова.

— Потому что я симпатичнее, когда мне больно, — цитирует Стив. Он дышит загнанно, хотя его легкие работают в полную силу. — И мне идут… идут трусики. И потому что это весело. Делать мне больно... Когда я сам об этом прошу.

— Ты такой милый, если тебя ударить, — соглашается Наташа. Она обходит Стива сбоку и проталкивает кончик туфли между его ягодиц, не касаясь мошонки. — И меня в самом деле это забавляет. Но не насилие, нет. Скажи-ка, что мне нравится?

Стив судорожно втягивает воздух носом и заставляет себя вспомнить, что Наташа говорила ему в тот раз.

— Д… доводить меня до слез, — наугад отвечает он. Вроде бы это было в прошлую встречу; каждый раз к концу его уносит настолько, что сложно вспомнить, в какую ночь что происходило. — Вас забавляет доводить меня до слез. Когда я прошу…

Охнув, он умолкает — прут хлещет его поперек бедра, оставив жгучую полосу чуть пониже трусиков.

— Сомкни руки за спиной, — велит Наташа. — Согни локти, душечка, ты знаешь, зачем.

Стив отводит плечи назад и переплетает руки за спиной, выставляя вперед грудь. Его потемневшие розовые соски поджимаются и затвердевают. Наташа отходит ему за спину и теперь смотрит сверху вниз, и ей открывался примерно такой же вид, что и Стиву. Она тянет за импровизированный поводок, и Стив глядит на нее, запрокинув голову.

— Зачем ты складываешь руки за спиной?

Стив ежится, закусив губу, и его член дергается. Наташа приподнимает брови; с каждой секундой она все сильнее мрачнеет, пока Стив не выдавливает из себя:

— Чтобы выставить напоказ мои... _сиськи_. Чтобы вы могли сделать им больно.

Наташа невыносимо легким движением касается обоих его сосков кончиком прута.

— Продолжай.

Стив на секунду закрывает глаза, затем поднимает взгляд на Наташу. Теперь она не смотрит ему в лицо; она разглядывает его грудь, тяжело вздымающуюся от быстрых вдохов. Наташа едва уловимо прикасается прутом к его грудным мышцам и впадинке между ними, будто произносит про себя считалку, выбирая, какое место ударить первым.

Но она не сделает больно, пока Стив не попросит.

— Пожалуйста, мэм, прошу, ударьте меня, сделайте мне боль… а-ах!

Прут бьет по груди наискосок, оставив след с одной стороны.

— Спасибо… ох, _ох_!..

Не дожидаясь слов благодарности, Наташа бьет еще, а потом еще раз, так быстро, что не успевает разгореться боль от одного удара, а она уже наносит следующий. Стив едва замечает, когда она успевает обойти его; встав спереди, она дергает за «поводок», так что кожаная полоса проезжается по горлу. Стив судорожно охает с каждым ударом прута, что ложится поверх сложного узора из следов, покрывавших его… его _сиськи_ , так гордо выставленные напоказ.

Неожиданно прут лишь осторожно тычется кончиком в его сосок. Стив чуть не всхлипывает от шока, вызванного столь мягким прикосновением, а затем все его внимание оттягивает на себя расцветающая боль от ударов. Кажется, его грудь горит огнем, и теперь, когда Стива не отвлекают новые удары, боль достигает пика.

Следующее движение вырывает из него дрожащий всхлип, хотя Наташа всего лишь легонько щелкает ногтем по соску; Стив осознает это, когда жалящая боль уже истаивает. Наташа повторяет действие со вторым соском, и Стиву удается лишь охнуть, но его лицо горит, а глаза слезятся.

Кончик прута осторожно стучит по основанию его члена, скользит вдоль ствола. Стиву с трудом удается оставаться неподвижным, он снова загнанно дышит. Безболезненные прикосновения теперь ощущаются так же ярко, как и удары, а от смены боли и удовольствия мутится в голове.

Стив едва улавливает, как свистит по воздуху прут, перед тем как тот хлещет его по щеке, оставив полосу, тянущуюся от виска к челюсти, отчего на глаза вдруг наворачиваются слезы.

— Скажи мне, какой ты сейчас, — шепчет Наташа.

Правильный ответ — «Милый», но Стив не может извлечь из горла ничего, кроме сдавленного сипа; прут бьет его по лицу с другой стороны, вызывая еще одну ошеломляющую вспышку боли. Слезы льются по щекам, свежие следы от ударов щиплет, и Стив всхлипывает вслух.

Наташа обходит его кругом — Стив замечает это, только ощутив, как кончик прута постукивает его по поджавшимся яйцам сквозь трусики. Он воет, предвкушая боль, но следующий удар прута приходится на нежную кожу с внутренней стороны бедра — с одной стороны, с другой, а потом еще раз. Стив, выгнув спину, скулит, не ощущая ничего, кроме боли, накрепко сплетенной с разгорающимся удовольствием, от которого член остается тверд и поджимаются яйца.

Наташа запускает пальцы в его волосы — сперва нежно, затем сжимает кулак и дергает, запрокидывая его голову.

— Скажи мне, что ты такое.

«Я ваш», — хочет ответить Стив, но это единственные слова, которые ему не разрешается говорить. Вместо этого он всхлипывает, чувствуя себя одиноким и потерянным, даже несмотря на то, как крепко Наташа держит его за волосы, и на то, сколько следов она оставляет на его теле. Стив не принадлежит ни ей, ни кому-то еще, он всего лишь жадная грязная блядь; он просит женщину, которая его не хочет, о том, что ему так нужно. Слезы стекают по вискам и капают в уши, и Стив знает, что нужно сказать что-нибудь, что угодно, но никакие его слова не могут заполнить ужасающую внутреннюю пустоту.

— Если не хочешь отвечать, когда велено, то, думаю, и дышать тебе тоже незачем, — сообщает Наташа, и кожаная петля на шее Стива безжалостно затягивается.

Очень скоро у него начинает звенеть в ушах, а в уголках глаз мелькают черные мушки; губы беспомощно открываются, а в голове становится пусто. Он ощущает только давление и необходимость вдохнуть — а затем Наташа милосердно отпускает его, и он захлебывается воздухом, а на бедра сзади ложится удар прута. Стив скуляще выдыхает и делает еще один глоток драгоценного воздуха.

— Как мило, — шепчет Наташа у него за спиной. — Ты плачешь, тебе больно, ты такой… — Она бьет еще, и на этот раз Стив только охает, а боль от удара, превратившись в жар и разгорающееся удовольствие, выбивает из головы все мысли. — Славно. Тебе повезло иметь такого друга как я, правда?

Стив кивает, ощущая, как плотно сдавливает горло кожаная петля.

— Спасибо, мэм, пожалуйста…

Она делает шаг к нему. Стив чувствует ее близость, но Наташа не прикасается, а только тянет за ремень, заставляя задрать голову, а потом опустить и посмотреть вниз, на самое себя. Грудь Стива покрывает сетка из красных полос, ярко выделяющихся на порозовевшей мокрой коже. Твердые соски торчат, а головка члена непристойно выглядывает из-под пояса трусиков, не сочетаясь с натянувшейся шелковистой тканью.

Перед глазами появляется рука Наташи, ее пальцы с аккуратными ногтями согнуты наподобие когтей.

— Что ты сказал? — тепло выдыхает Наташа в ухо Стиву, и приходится сохранять полную неподвижность, чтобы не прильнуть к ней. Прикасаться к Наташе запрещено; обычно и она не трогает его голыми руками. От этого сердце ноет, а глаза опять принимается щипать.

— Пожалуйста, — тяжело, с придыханием выдавливает Стив. — Мэм, прошу…

В следующий миг он весь напрягается, изо всех сил стараясь оставаться на месте и сдерживая крик: Наташа безжалостно царапает следы ударов на его груди, а после прижимает сосок невыносимо острым ногтем. Это длится и длится, и Стив судорожно дышит, а Наташа шепчет:

— Опусти руки, милый. Я хочу, чтобы ты потрогал себя.

Стив издает рваный жалобный всхлип и роняет руки, изо всех сил стараясь не касаться Наташи. Он поднимает их перед собой, разминая занемевшие пальцы, но дальше действовать не смеет. Ведь она не приказала ему напрямую, верно?

— О, как хорошо, ты меня услышал, — шепчет Наташа, надавливая на сосок чуть слабее. Стив всхлипывает от нахлынувшей боли и последовавшего за ней облегчения — и подтверждения, что он все понял правильно. Наташа поднимает руку и проводит ногтями по его голове — грубо, но не болезненно, — а затем смыкает пальцы на его ухе.

Стив скулит, когда она впивается ногтями, вызывая ошеломительно острую боль.

— Потрогай себя. Сейчас же. Покажи, как сильно тебе нравится.

Стив, едва удерживаясь от всхлипа, сует правую руку в трусики, обхватывает член и проводит по нему рукой, отчего боль превращается в удовольствие.

— Продолжай, — велит Наташа и отпускает его ухо, но только затем, чтобы так же мучительно сжать сосок.

Стив послушно продолжает дрочить себе, выгибаясь навстречу ее хватке. Он пытается снизить скорость, двигаться медленнее, растянуть удовольствие, но Наташа снова принимается расцарапывать следы на его груди, и Стив теряется в вихре ощущений. Он слышит, что ему велят продолжать; удовольствие все нарастает, а боль не ослабевает.

Ощутив приближение оргазма, Стив подается вперед; кожаная петля туго стягивает шею, а Наташа надавливает туфлей на след от удара на бедре. Лихорадочно двигая рукой по члену, он бурно кончает, и сперма растекается по его груди и животу и пачкает пальцы.

Когда все заканчивается, Стив мешком валится вперед и тяжело падает лицом в ковер. Наташа аккуратно снимает с его шеи ремень и взамен крепко прихватывает Стива пальцами за загривок. Другую руку она кладет ему на макушку, словно благословляя.

Стив понемногу приходит в себя. Ему тепло, он расслаблен и измотан; из глаз скатываются несколько слезинок. Он и представить себе не мог, как ему это нужно, пока сессия не заканчивается и он не погружается в это невесомое ощущение, когда ему не нужно ничего вовсе.

— Вставай, — тихонько говорит Наташа какое-то время спустя, мягко потянув его за загривок. — Сходи умойся, Роджерс.

Стив кивает, уткнувшись лицом в ковер, и Наташа ласково помогает ему подняться на ноги. Она двигается одновременно с ним, и в тот момент, когда Стив испытывает искушение опереться на нее, ловко уходит от прикосновения.

— Иди, — повторяет она. — Когда закончишь, я буду здесь.

Стив кивает, не в силах выразить словами благодарность за такое обыденное заверение. Он уходит в ванную, не став закрывать дверь и включать свет. Он не особенно хочет пристально разглядывать себя в зеркале, так что непрямого света, льющегося из номера, ему достаточно. Он умывает лицо и, что важнее, оттирает сперму с рук и груди; следы от прута, по которым он проводил губкой, уже почти не болят.

Стив снимает симпатичные, но испорченные трусики и кладет их в пластиковый пакет из прачечной, оставленный открытым на шкафчике. Они с Наташей разделяют мнение о том, стоит ли оставлять подобные улики на виду персонала гостиниц. Рядом с пакетом лежит темная ткань, свернутая квадратом; это оказываются удобные боксеры, мягкие и свободные. Стив надевает их и возвращается в номер.

Наташа, как и обещала, ждет. Она, как обычно, потрясающе быстро сменила наряд — девушки из подтанцовки и рядом не стояли — и теперь одета в боксеры, похожие на те, что были на Стиве, и футболку, в которой он пришел сюда. Стив не замечает и следа ее шикарных туфель или облегающего платья. Исчезают и его собственные вещи, и ремень, и прут.

— Пообнимаемся и разбежимся или ты свободен на всю ночь? — спрашивает Наташа.

Стив облегченно выдыхает, расслабив плечи. С трудом верится, что Наташа согласна на это; предыдущая часть их встречи, по крайней мере, могла ее развлечь. Стиву кажется нелогичным, что сначала Наташа запрещает прикасаться к себе, а потом обнимает, но сама она уверяла, что это совершенно разные вещи.

Так или иначе, сегодня вечером она уже много раз напоминала Стиву, что пришла сюда по желанию, чтобы делать с ним ровно то, что ей нравится. И теперь, когда мысли успокаиваются, Стив может безбоязненно согласиться на ее предложение.

— Я свободен на всю ночь, — говорит он и отправляется расстилать кровать. Наташа подходит к шкафу, достает из него дополнительные подушки и одеяло и бросает их на кровать. Соорудив из них что-то вроде гнезда, она зарывается в него с полным блаженства лицом. Когда она устраивается, Стив тоже ложится, и Наташа притягивает его ближе, наполовину затащив на себя вместо одеяла.

— Спасибо, — тихо говорит он. — Ты… ты была сегодня очень хороша. Спасибо.

— Ты тоже замечательно справился, — уверяет Наташа, мягко поглаживая его по волосам и спине. — Ты ведь знаешь, что однажды у тебя появится кто-то, кто будет хотеть тебя по-настоящему? Кто сделает тебя счастливым?

Стив, зажмурившись, прячет лицо у нее на плече. Однажды, в другой жизни, у него уже был такой человек. И как бы сильно Стив ни нуждался в таких отношениях, он и представить себе не мог, что заведет их с каким-то абсолютным незнакомцем. Наташа раз за разом убеждала, что женщины, с которыми она пыталась его свести, «в его вкусе», но даже эти заверения не помогали удержать в его голове эту мысль.

— Ну, а пока мне больше достанется, — тихо добавляет Наташа, прижимаясь ближе к нему. Стив выдыхает и позволяет себе расслабиться: он лежит в мягкой постели, рядом хорошая подруга, а тело все еще переживает отголоски приятной боли, что она причинила. На сегодня этого достаточно. О большем он не может и просить.


End file.
